Sterben Lernen
by Luize
Summary: New Chapter on! Nachdem ich euch mit dem Cliffhanger von Legolas geärgert hab, kommt jetzt die Erklärung... oder auch nicht...evil grin please R&R!
1. Kapitel 18

Hallöle! Ich bin, als ich meine Fanfic „Leben Lernen" vor fast einem Jahr beendet habe, nach einer Fortsetzung gefragt worden. Aber eigentlich war ich der Ansicht, dass die Geschichte ihr Ende hat, und dass es auch ein gutes, eben ein "Happy End" ist. Bei dieser Meinung blieb ich fast ein Jahr. Dann, kürzlich, ich weiß nicht wie und warum, fiel mir die Fanfic wieder ein – und kaum zu glauben, eine Idee für eine Fortsetzung. Und wie sich das gehört, hab ich angefangen sie aufzuschreiben. Keine Ahnung, obs euch (noch) gefällt. Auf jeden Fall viel spaß damit!

DISCLAIMER: wie üblich is nur der mist von mir, den ich auch persönlich verzapft hab und für den ich gerade steh. Alles von Tolkien gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben(die Schweine, die habens gut!), die Liedtexte sind ebenfalls nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Mir gehört Emilia. Und was ich sonst noch so erfinde. Für alle anderen eventuell vorkommenden übernehme ich gezwungenermaßen Haftung. Have fun!

Sterben Lernen 

18-Vorspann/Abspann Fortsetzung

Es ist das Leben

Das ihr das leben nennt

Es ist die Wahrheit, leider

Wenn das mit seiner Lüge stimmt...

(Wohlstandskinder)

...Ich lächele. Und dann küsst er mich. Wir sind verheiratet, zuckt es mir durch den Kopf. Verheiratet. Für immer. Für immer und ewig, für immer, immer, im-

ZISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!

Das dritte immer bleibt mir im Hals stecken. Vollkommen fassungslos löse ich mich aus seiner Umarmung, und noch fassungsloser starre ich auf das Brandloch von gut 10 cm Durchmesser, das sich auf Höhe meines Herzens in mein Kleid gefressen hat(und nebenbei: extrem weh tut). Noch fassungsloser registriere ich die lila-blauen Flämmchen, die noch immer am Rand des Loches züngeln und meine darunter zu Tage gekommene Haut allmählich von „leicht angebruzzelt" zu „gut durch" verfärben. Sehr gut durch.

Zum Glück bin ich nicht die einzige, die mit diesem –tja, was auch immer das war- nicht wirklich gerechnet hat. Legolas schaut genauso verwirrt. Mit groß aufgerissenen Augen mustert er den langsam größer werdenden Brandfleck – und die Haut, die darunter zu kokeln beginnt.

Eigentlich müssten wir jetzt etwas sagen, etwas wie „OH MEIN GOTT!" oder „HILFE!" oder auch eine von diesen in solchen Situationen wahnsinnig sinnvollen Feststellungen wie „MEIN KLEID BRENNT!"

Das Schicksal, der Zufall, oder was auch immer sich für so was zuständig fühlt – er/sie/es nimmt uns die Entscheidung ab, weil nämlich just in dem Moment

ZISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!

ein zweiter Blitz(ah, das war das also) durch mein Kleid (UND MICH!) zuckt, und diesmal brennt nicht nur das Kleid endgültig. Es tut auch noch WEH. Und jetzt kann ich auch was sagen: „AUAAAAA!"

Und jetzt steht auch Legolas nicht mehr so starr in der Gegend rum. Im Gegenteil, auf einmal ist er wahnsinnig aktiv: er versucht die Flammen auszuklopfen(lässt es aber gleich wieder, weil es sau weh tut), plärrt nach Galadriel, schreit nach Gimli, flüstert mir Trostworte zu, schleift mich zum Meer, plärrt (lauter) nach Galadriel und Gimli, schöpft Wasser, kippt es über mein Kleid, lässt es aber NICHT gleich wieder, obwohl es noch schmerzhafter ist als das Flammen ausklopfen-

Er ist nicht aufzuhalten. Und da sagt man immer, Männer wären nicht fähig, mehrere Dinge zugleich zu tun! Und als dann (ZISSSHHH!) ein dritter Blitz durch mich zuckt, verstärkt er seine Tätigkeit nur noch. Es ist faszinierend, er benimmt sich – ja, wie was eigentlich? Wie ein kleines wuselndes emsiges Irgendwas, eine Ameise vielleicht, oder eine Biene.

Irgendwann hört er aber doch auf, und das gleich aus mehreren Gründen:

1. Weder Galadriel noch Gimli sind, trotz wirklich LAUTSTARKEM Geplärre aufgetaucht

2. mein Kleid brennt immer noch

3. es zucken immer noch lila Blitze durch mich durch

4. mich scheint das alles gar nicht zu interessieren.

„BIST DU WAHNSINNIG?" schreit er mich jetzt an. Ich reagiere immer noch nicht. Als ihm das klar wird, wird sein Ton gemäßigter: „Liebling, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Emilia?"

Ich reagiere immer noch nicht. Ich mache das nicht aus böser Absicht. Es ist auch nicht so, dass ich ihn nicht hören würde. Ich höre ihn schon. Ich realisiere es auch. Es ist auch nicht so, dass ich vor Schmerz komplett gelähmt wäre. Die Blitze tun schon weh, das schon, und wie, aber ich könnte noch etwas sagen. Könnte. Aber dann müsste ich schreien, glaube ich.

Und außerdem weiß ich auch gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Alles wirkt seltsam entrückt. Ich weiß, dass Gimli weiter unten am Strand spazieren ist, außer Hör- und Sichtweite. Und Galadriel sitzt mit Celeborn auf ihrer Veranda, trinkt Wein mit ihm (Rod, diese Schweine, ganz ohne mich). Der Rest der Elben sitzt grad bei den Valar und hört sich die Geschichten aus dem ersten Zeitalter an(das übliche wehleidige Gejammer um die zwei Bäume und die Silmaril, zum Kotzen, dieses Selbstmitleid)...

Irgendwie oder irgendwoher weiß ich genau wo gerade was passiert. Alles ist klar, und doch irgendwie seltsam verschwommen. Als wäre ich überall – und doch nirgends(und bitte alles gleichzeitig). Als SCHWEBTE ich...

Oh, shit. Na toll. Als mir der Gedanke kommt, ist es aber auch schon fast zu spät. Ich bin ganz leicht auf einmal, der leiseste Windhauch kann mich meterhoch wirbeln. Was er natürlich auch tut. Legolas steht weit, weit unter mir. Ich beginne zu begreifen, als ich Legolas schreien höre, was, verstehe ich schon nicht mehr. „Ich liebe dich", flüstere ich leise und seltsam ruhig. Als hätte ich gewusst, dass es so kommen würde...

Korrektur: es ist bereits zu spät.


	2. Kapital 19

DISCLAIMER: siehe Kap.18

Kapitel 19:

Guten Morgen liebe Sorgen

Seid ihr auch schon alle da

Habt ihr auch so gut geschlafen

Na, dann ist ja alles klar

Ich schlage die Augen auf(na toll, ich war wieder mal ohnmächtig). Es ist hell um mich rum, und ganz weiß. Das Licht ist leicht gedämpft, als wäre es durch Weichspüler gefiltert oder so. Irgendwoher weht ein sanfter weicher Wind, der einen Duft von Blumen und Sommerwind bringt...

Ein unglaublicher Gedanke steigt in mir hoch. Bin ich...TOT? Könnte das sein? Bin ich wirklich gestorben? Einfach so?

Das ist aber seltsam. Vor allem: es sieht nicht nach Hölle aus. Also Himmel.

Himmel? Moment. So was wie ich kommt doch nicht in der Himmel- oder?

Das muss ich unbedingt Legolas erzählen. Dass ich im Himmel bin... Oh. Richtig. Legolas...

Immer diese Denkfehler und Synapsenfehlzündungen, wenn man ohnmächtig war! Wie doof bin ich eigentlich? ICH BIN DOCH SCHON TOT! Da kann ich eigentlich gar nicht mehr sterben... Außerdem WAR ich doch schon im Himmel. Ich war doch in Valinor, ich hab Legolas geheiratet. Und dann hab ich zu brennen angefangen... ach, stimmt ja. Ich wurde ja Opfer eines Wetteranschlags. Wenn ich Mandos in die Finger kriege...! So Wetter macht der nie wieder...!

Da wäre dann natürlich das Problem, dass ich ihn erst mal in die Finger kriegen müsste. Womit wir direkt zur nächsten Frage überleiten: WO zur Hölle bin ich? Ok, Hölle nicht, das hatten wir ja schon ausgeschlossen...

Hm. Ich blicke mich nachdenklich um, kann aber außer dem hellen Weiß nichts erkennen, und aufsetzen kann ich mich auch nicht, ich liege nämlich. Nach einer Weile wird mir auch klar, dass ich anscheinend in einem Bett liege und zu allem Überfluss auch noch dran gefesselt bin. Na toll.

Ich wüsste wirklich gerne, wo ich bin. Irgendwo in meinem Hirn schwirrt auch so eine Ahnung rum, aber ich bekomme sie nicht richtig zu fassen. Das könnte natürlich auch daran liegen, dass ich die Ahnung vielleicht gar nicht wissen will...

Mir wird langweilig. Ich liege einfach rum und warte darauf, dass nichts geschieht, als auf einmal die Tür aufgeht(jedenfalls klingt es so). Schritte sind zu hören, und ein Gesicht schiebt sich in mein Gesichtsfeld. Es ist ein genervtes Geicht, mit Mundwinkeln, die in Bitterkeit verzogen sind. Es sieht nicht sehr glücklich aus; seinen Blick nach zu schließen ist es auf mich wütend. Kenne ich das Gesicht? Ich bin nicht sicher. Doch es scheint mich zu kennen, aber irgendwie bin ich zu benebelt, wovon auch immer, um wirklich klare Gedanken zu fassen. Seltsam...

Das Gesicht schaut sehr streng auf mich herab, und ich merke, dass es auf mich wütend ist. Dass es zornig ist, aber gerade, als mir dieser Gedanke kommt, wird das Gesicht ausdruckslos. Und es fängt an zu sprechen.

„SO." Uh-oh. Das Gesicht lässt vielleicht nicht auf sich schließen – Die Stimme schon!

„Du bist also wach."

Allmählich beschleicht mich ein ganz, ganz schlechtes Gefühl. Ich beschließe, erst mal zu schweigen.

„Jetzt sollte ich wohl etwas schrecklich besorgt wirkendes sagen. Etwas wie „WIE GEHT ES DIR?" oder „WAS HAST DU DIR NUR DABEI GEDACHT?" Das ist doch, was du jetzt hören möchtest, nicht wahr?"

Möchte ich das? Ich möchte allmählich wirklich gerne wissen, was hier gespielt wird!

„Emilia, ich werde dich nicht bemitleiden, du weißt, du hast von mir so etwas nicht zu erwarten. Was soll dieses ganze Gehabe? Du hattest dich doch so gut gemacht, ganz prima entwickelt. Und nun das!"

Ich merke, dass das Gesicht nicht wirklich böse auf mich ist. Also schön, dann ist es eben mehr enttäuscht und auch verwundert, dass ich zu „so was" - was immer es auch ist- überhaupt fähig bin. Aber woher kennt es mich? UND WAS HABE ICH GEMACHT?

Wenn mein Gedächtnis und Orientierungssinn irgendwann einmal wieder auftauchen wollten, wäre jetzt, finde ich, ein guter Zeitpunkt dafür.

„Wirklich, Emilia, ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Wäre das wirklich nötig gewesen? Nur weil Andere andere Meinungen haben als du. Das ist doch keine Reaktion! Du hättest so stolz auf dich sein können..."

Ich bin verwirrt. Ich wüsste gerne, was hier los ist. Ich will wissen, wo ich bin und was mir vorgeworfen wird. Was das alles soll. Andererseits will ich schlafen, bin schrecklich benommen und müde.

Aber es gibt noch etwas, das in meinem Kopf herumschwirrt. Diese ganze Fragerei, dieser seltsame Vortrag des anscheinend körperlosen, über mir schwebenden Gesichtes...

Ich habe das seltsame Gefühl, alle Antworten auf alle Fragen und Wirrnisse zu kennen, alles beantworten zu können, wenn ich nur wirklich will. Ich weiß es...

Irgendwo in mir drin. TIEF in mir drin. Ich muss es nur finden... und alles wird sich klären.

„...ist doch sonst nicht deine Art. Nur, weil nicht alles deinen Wünschen entsprach... Es kann sich doch nicht jeder gleichzeitig um alles kümmern! Sei nicht so streng mit dir und den anderen. Gib dem Leben eine Chance, so, wie es ist..."

Ich beschließe, alles bis auf diese seltsame Ahnung beiseite zu schieben. Sich in sich selbst versenken, das habe ich doch gelernt! Ich will wissen, was hier los ist. Ich weiß, dass ich es kann. Man schafft alles, wenn man es nur will.

„...musstest dich nie bemühen. Etwas Dankbarkeit, Demut... das macht alle glücklicher! Du musst es nur versuchen. Es klingt seltsam, aber mit etwas Ruhe und Geduld wirst du glücklich werden..."

Ich unterbreche meine Überlegungen. Hat sie eben wirklich gerade gesagt, dass ich glücklich werden werde? Das war ich doch... bis ich zu brennen angefangen habe.

Egal, weiterüberlegen! Ich hatte es fast...

Der Monolog des Gesichts versandet als Hintergrundgeräusch, ich höre es kaum noch. Ich treibe inmitten meiner Gedanken. Der eine, der bestimmte, der gesuchte- fast habe ich ihn. Er wirbelt um mich herum, als wollte er mich ärgern. Und immer schneller wird er. Er entwischt mir...

Ich habe ihn! Und in diesem Moment, als ich ihn zu fassen bekomme, wird er undeutlicher denn je. Wie hohles Wasser zerrinnt er mir in den Händen. Ich muss ihn aussprechen, bevor er verloren geht. Ohnehin betrifft er das Gesicht über mir. Ich glaube zu wissen, wo ich bin. Ich muss mich getäuscht haben. Ich bin wohl doch gestorben.

Ernsthaft und zum ersten Mal seit meinem Aufwachen wirklich wach sehe ich das Gesicht an.

„Bist du ein Engel?"

„WAS bitte? Emilia?"

Das Gesicht scheint auch wach geworden zu sein. Es schiebt sich weiter vor. Anscheinend hat es doch einen Körper. Mehr noch, es trägt eine weiße Tracht, die mir bekannt vorkommt. Eine SCHWESTERNtracht. Ich kenne das...

Die Erkenntnis trifft mich wie ein Blitz. Froh, dass ich endlich Ordnung in mein Gedankenchaos gebracht habe, sprudele ich alles aus mir heraus: „Ich bin im Krankenhaus! Sie sind eine der Schwestern, die uns bewachen! Ich war hier schon mal! Ich bin hier stationär! Ich bin in der Kinder- und Jugendpsychiatrie!"

Verwirrt sieht die Schwester mich an. „Natürlich. Was dachtest du denn? Und warum fragst du mich, ob ich ein Engel bin? Das weißt du doch. Ich meine, es ist eine Eigenschaft von Engeln, hilfsbereit und uneigennützig zu sein, und ich bin doch ein „weißer Engel", weil ich ehrenamtlich hier bin. Das weißt du doch..."

Ups... Synapsenfehlzündung.

Und dann trifft es mich, wirklich wie ein Schlag. Ich bin wieder in der Klapse! Wieder in meiner Welt. ABER WARUM?

Ich bin doch gestorben! Höchsteigenselbstpersönlich habe ich mich umgebracht. Warum lebe ich noch? Das ist doch alles gar nicht wahr...

Ich sehe die Schwester an: „Warum lebe ich noch? Ich bin doch gestorben...oder? Ich war doch in Valinor..."

Sie sieht mich kritisch an: „Hast du immer noch diese Wahnvorstellungen? Ich dachte, du wärst drüber hinweg. Und ja, du bist gestorben. Klinisch tot warst du! Eben habe ich dir doch schon lang und breit erklärt, dass das alles nicht sein muss. Es gibt auch andere Lösungen! Und du wirst auf eine solche Art und Weise niemals glücklich werden! Jedenfalls, du hast uns gut in Atem gehalten! Beatmen und reanimieren mussten wir dich, sogar mit Elektroschocks bearbeiten, dass dein Herz wieder zu schlagen anfing. Gewehrt hast du dich, gezappelt und gekrampft wie blöd. Gerade, als wenn es im Tod so schön wäre! -(°Hast du eine Ahnung°, denke ich.)- Aber dann hatten wir dich wieder, zum Glück! Ist dir eigentlich auch klar, dass jetzt die Bestimmungen verschärft werden bzw. schon worden sind? Du hast uns alle in schöne Schwierigkeiten gebracht, weil du einfach die Tür vom Medizinschrank aushängen musstest..."

Sie hat noch viel mehr zu sagen, dass sehe ich. Aber es ist mir egal. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Sie haben mich einfach reanimiert, die Schweine. Unfasslich. Zum Kotzen! Wie KÖNNEN sie nur?

Ich bin total verwirrt. Verwirrt und wütend und total durch.

Und dann fällt mir noch etwas ein.

„Kann man bei Elektroschocks nicht verletzt werden?" unterbreche ich sie. „Ist das nicht saugefährlich?"

Die Schwester sieht mich schief an. Warum fragst du das?"

„Nur- nur so..."

„Aha." Sie wirft mir einen Blick voller Zweifel zu, beginnt dann aber doch zu erzählen:

„Nun, das war sehr seltsam. Normalerweise wird der Oberkörper mit einem Gel eingerieben, damit er keinen Schaden nimmt. Aber bei dir hat es seltsamerweise seinen Zweck nicht erfüllt, du hast richtige Brandwunden bekommen! Deswegen war ich verwundert, warum du fragst. Normalerweise kommt so etwas nicht vor... Nun, ich werde dich jetzt alleine lassen, ich muss weiter Sicherheitsschlösser überall einbauen. Schlaf jetzt. Danach hast du Therapeutentermin. Wenn du nicht rechtzeitig wach bist, wirst du geweckt."

Dann geht sie.

Na toll. Noch nicht mal losgeschnallt hat sie mich, ich bin immer noch ans Bett gefesselt. Und allein mit meinen Gedanken, ganz allein. Und sie beginnen zu abzuschweifen. Ich lebe also noch... ganz toll. Ich werde mich weiter/wieder mit meinem Leben beschäftigen müssen. Meine Familie ertragen. Meinen „Freundeskreis". Meine Klasse...

Und ich bin allein. Ich habe niemanden, dem ich mich anvertrauen könnte. Das hatte ich mal. Früher mal- als ich woanders war. Als ich in einer anderen Dimension war. Als ich TOT war...

Jetzt muss ich alles alleine regeln. Ich hasse mein Leben!

Etwas/jemand anderes kommt mir in den Sinn. Legolas...

Er fehlt mir so sehr. Und ich weiß, dass er sich Sorgen machen wird. Er wird sich vermutlich kaum zu fassen wissen... wie man eben so reagiert, wenn die eigene Ehefrau plötzlich anfängt zu brennen und dann wegfliegt.

Er tut mir leid. Und er fehlt mir.

Total erledigt weine ich mich in den Schlaf.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lyra: Danke für die Review! Und was die lila-blauen Flämmchen betrifft... -auf Kapitel zeigt-

Haselmaus-Kathrinchen: Read it! Enjoy! Und vor allem: ICH. BIN. KEIN. HALDIRLIEBHABER! Dafür wirst du büßen! -als Vorgeschmack schon mal Haldirparfüm in deinem Zimmer versprüht und alles mir rosa Tuniken und Puffleuchten zuhängt- wie dir eventuell auffiel, ist deine Karte angekommen.


	3. Kapitel 20

DISCLAIMER: siehe. Kap. 18 

Huhu! Sorry, dass es sooooooooooooooooooooo lange gedauert hat, ich musste so ein bescheuertes Referat machen, dass mich unheimlich Zeit gekostet hat(Tod allen Erdkundelehrern! Krieg den Referaten!), und dann war ich noch ne Woche auf Klassenfahrt. Und die Kapitel kann ich nur am Wochenende online stellen, weil ich unter Woche im Internat bin, und die Textdateien von dort lassen sich nicht hochladen. Gelobe Besserung!

Telepmauriel: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanke -sich das wie Honig schmecken lässt- -Schon lange kein so tolles Lob mehr gekriegt hat-

Lyra: habe nie behauptet, dass das alles leicht zu verstehen is, bin ich viel zu gestört für. Vielleicht, wenn du die erste Story Leben lernen liest? -mit dem Zaunpfahl winkt- ;-)

Haselmaus: schreib schreib schreib schreib schreib schreib schreib schreib schreib schreib schreib schreib schreib schreib schreib schreib schreib schreib schreib schreib schreib schreib

Kapitel 20 

Nager dans les eaux troubles  
Des lendemains  
Attendre ici la fin  
Flotter dans l'air trop lourd  
Du presque rien  
A qui tendre la main

(Desenchantée – Kate Ryan)

„Hör mir zu, Emilia, bitte. Ich möchte dir helfen. Aber wenn du wirklich willst, dass dir geholfen wird, muss du auch etwas mitarbeiten. Es ist noch nicht Weihnachten oder dein Geburtstag, heute gibt es nichts geschenkt." Er unterbricht sich um kurz über seinen Scherz zu lachen. „Du hast hier die großartige Chance, dein Leben in den Griff zu bekommen und deine Probleme zu lösen, und du hast sogar Hilfe dabei. Wir wollen dir hier helfen, damit du lernst, dir selbst zu helfen. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass du das verstehst: du sollst dir SELBST helfen. Wir sind nur Unterstützer, Anleiter dafür. Eines Tages wirst du aus dieser Einrichtung entlassen werden, denn du weißt ja selbst, dass du hier nicht für immer wirst bleiben können. Du magst vielleicht denken, dass du das alleine niemals schaffen wirst, in dieser Welt zu leben. Dass zuviel passiert ist, was du nicht rückgängig machen kannst oder vielleicht aus einer Uneinsichtigkeit heraus nicht willst, dass du nicht in der Lage sein wirst, deine Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Dich wieder in die Gesellschaft einzugliedern. -Aber das ist alles möglich..."

Ich klinke mich aus, habe ihm schon seit geraumer Zeit nur teilweise zugehört. Hat schon ihre Vorteile, diese Schizophrenie...

Dieser Hornochse, er hat doch nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon er überhaupt redet. Wie und woher will er wissen, wie es mir geht? ER war noch nicht in einer anderen Dimension gefangen und musste alleine zurecht finden. Ihm hat man nicht seinen besten Freund weggenommen und stattdessen eine Entzugstherapie verordnet. Er ist nicht mal eben durch den Wald geirrt, zusammengeklappt, hat dann drei Wochen geschlafen und dann monate- beziehungsweise jahrelang wieder gar nicht. Er wurde nicht von seinem zukünftigen Ehemann vollgereiert. Und vor allem musste er nicht diesen beschissenen Ringkrieg überleben!

Aber so verbittert es klingt, wirklich wütend bin ich nicht. Ich verachte ihn, er ist dumm und primitiv und weiß es nicht besser. Sein Problem. Und doch. Es gibt Dinge, mit denen er recht hat, wie er sie sagt, wenn auch in anderem Zusammenhang. Ja, ich weiß, dass ich hier nicht ewig bleiben werde, auch wenn es durchaus nicht so ist, als wenn ich nicht könnte. Das wäre durchaus möglich, ich müsste nur die Darstellung meiner geistigen Gesundheit etwas ändern. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schon mal erwähnt habe, aber ich bin wirklich eine sehr gute Schauspielerin. Auch, wenn ich das selber sage.

Womit er allerdings Recht hat ist die Tatsache, dass es Dinge gibt, die ich nicht rückgängig machen kann(wie zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass ich reanimiert wurde...). Oder dass ich mich nicht mehr in de Gesellschaft werde eingliedern können (war ich je Teil davon?)...

Aber wer sagt denn, dass ich überhaupt Lust dazu habe? Er hat wirklich recht, ich muss mir selber helfen. Hier kann das eh keiner. Zum Glück hab ich es irgendwie voll drauf, in einer Umwelt zu überleben, die sich komplett gegen mich verschworen hat. Ich hatte auch die letzten 50 Jahre oder so relativ gute Übung. Ich kann das. Ich bin hier? Egal. Wer sagt, dass ich hier bleiben muss?

Ich nicke zu dem, was er gerade sagt(„...auch diese Selbstverletzungen schaden dir- bedenke, Gott hat mit jedem von uns etwas vor. Er hat auch dir deinen Körper nur geliehen, du darfst ihn nicht verunstalten...") und spiele die Interessierte. Im Geiste gehe ich meine Optionen durch(bedauerlicherweise sind es nicht viele). Aber dennoch gibt es Möglichkeiten, die gibt es immer.

Zunächst einmal sollte ich beginnen, etwas anorektisch zu werden, das würde erstens meiner Figur helfen und zweitens meine Toleranzgrenze für Rauschmittel – also auch tödliche – herabsenken. Dann bräuchte ich keine 10 Päckchen mehr. Dann würden vielleicht 5 schon reichen, weil ich ja eh so entkräftet bin. Oder ich verhungere- dann brauch ich mir nicht die Mühe machen, den Schrank aufzubrechen.

Und ich sollte beginnen, mich den Therapeuten gegenüber kooperativer zu verhalten. Sie sind sehr leicht zufrieden zustellen - alles, was sie im Grunde wollen, ist das man höflich nickt und sagt dass es einem besser geht – nicht sagen gut, das wirkt verdächtig, aber BESSER(dann fühlen sie sich geschmeichelt, bilden sich was auf ihre Therapiekünste ein und sind viel leichter zu manipulieren)- ja, und man sollte natürlich auch gelegentlich weinen, Gefühle zeigen, damit sie denken, dass man an seinen Problemen wirklich arbeitet. Gut ist es auch, wenn man ein wenig herumdruckst(vorzugsweise mehrere Therapiestunden lang), und dann mit den "Großen Problemen" herausrückt, die einen "wirklich sehr belasten, ja, mich vielleicht sogar zudem gemacht haben, was ich heute bin" und/oder einen "wirklich sehr geprägt" haben.

Therapeuten mögen es auch gerne, wenn man ihnen Begebenheiten aus der eigenen Kindheit

erzählt, daran können sie "tiefenpsychologische Analysen" durchführen. Also wenn dir zum Beispiel früher mal jemand deinen Lolli weggenommen hat, oder du umgezogen bist als du grade sabbern, brabbeln und krabbeln konntest und noch gar nichts kapiert hast und du dich an diese Zeit sowieso nicht erinnern kannst und du aber deine Krabbelgruppe wechseln musstest, dann freut das die Therapeuten, weil sie daran ganz herrlich "stark ausgeprägte Verlustängste durch frühkindliche, schwereingreifende, emotional verletzende Erfahrungen" diagnostizieren können.

Therapeuten lieben Diagnosen. Diese sprechen sie dann lang und breit mit ihren Kollegen(vorzugsweise Chef- und/oder Oberarzt) durch und stimmen ihre Therapien darauf ab, was im Prinzip nichts anderes heißt, dass sie dich nie wieder nach Verlustängsten fragen werden, weil sie diese ja bereits diagnostiziert haben.

Therapeuten lieben auch Tests und Fragebögen. Darin sollte man nur ehrlich antworten, wenn man sicher ist, dass die Therapeuten einem aus der Auswertung davon(ein weiteres Hobby) keins reinwürgen. Wenn zum Beispiel in einem "indirekten Thomas-Fragebogen" bei dem man antworten soll, "was einem zuallererst in den Sinn kommt", etwas steht wie "ein kleiner Junge ist manchmal traurig. Warum wohl?" oder "der kleine Junge ist häufig wütend. Warum wohl?" oder "Der kleine Junge fühlt sich manchmal ganz allein gelassen. Warum wohl?" hat es nur selten Vorteile, ehrlich zu antworten, es sei denn, man versteht und akzeptiert die Gründe der Therapie, dann will man ja geholfen bekommen.

Aber in einem Fall wie meinem(der, ohne arrogant klingen zu wollen, wohl doch relativ einzigartig ist), machen ehrliche Angaben keinen Sinn, wenn ich hier je wieder heraus kommen will. Ich meine, als Antwort auf die Frage, warum der kleine Junge manchmal traurig ist, eignet sich wohl die kaum die Antwort "weil er in Wirklichkeit eine Sie ist und ihren Ehemann vermisst, der übrigens ein Elb ist und in einer anderen Dimension auf sie wartet", genauso wenig, wie die Tatsache, dass er wütend sein könnte, weil seine Lieblingsdroge und bester Freund Rod Wine eine Seestädter Weinsorte ist, die in dieser Dimension bedauerlicherweise nicht zu bekommen ist.

Eine weitere Option für mich wäre, lieb und brav zu sein, mich also nicht nur bei den Therapeuten kooperativ, sondern auch auf der Station lieb, freundlich und hilfsbereit zeigen, sprich: Maike helfen, ihre Handgelenke regelmäßig neu zu verbinden und Salbe drauf zu schmieren, Yuls, der Neuen, die Integration in die Station zu erleichtern(wird nicht einfach sein, wenn sie immer schreiend wegrennt, weil ihre höchsteigene Privathalluzination Kurt Cobain sich wieder mal von hinten an sie rangeschlichen und ihr "ICH bin die Mutti, nicht du!" ins Ohr geschrieen hat), ferner müsste ich versuchen, den (aus gegebenen Gründen allgemein gemiedenen) Nymphomanen Julien etwas mehr in die Gemeinschaft einzugliedern, mit Denise zusammen ihre Liederbücher durchsingen(als Musikfreak ist sie ohne Musik aufgeschmissen, und CDs sind doch verboten, seit sie eine zerbrochen hat, um sich zu ritzen), ich sollte Lukas bei seinen Deutschlektionen helfen(er ist leicht schizophren, er glaubt, er befinde sich im alten Rom und müsse lateinisch sprechen, Deutsch kann er gar nicht mehr), und natürlich: nett zu Linda sein... Ähm, man kann es auch übertreiben.

Jedenfalls, ein solches Verhalten würde meine Freiheiten ausweiten, weil die Wärterinnen mir mehr vertrauen würden, ich bekäme Ausgang, könnte Alkohol und Drogen kaufen...

Äh, ja.

Während ich alle diese Optionen gründlich durchgegangen bin, redet der Hornochse unaufhörlich weiter. Seine aktuellen Auslassungen über mein häufig extrem uneinsichtiges Verhalten und meinen Zwang, ständig im Mittelpunkt stehen zu wollen, rauschen an mir vorbei. Während ein kleiner Teil von mir, die altbekannte Emilia1/4, die ich allerdings auf 1/10 reduziert habe, weil sie sonst zuviel Blödsinn anstellt, höflich nickt und Dinge wie "natürlich", "verstehe ich", "ja" und "Amen" sagt, konzentriert sich der Rest von mir auf anderes. Auf Wichtiges. Auf Legolas.

Was er jetzt wohl macht? Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung. Oder doch, vielleicht ein bisschen. Irgendwas zieht in mir nämlich ganz fürchterlich, und da ich doch irgendwie während meines Aufenthaltes dort etliche elbische Eigenschaften angenommen habe, hat Liebeskummer relativ ziemlich starke Auswirkungen auf mich. Ich vermute, dass es bei Legolas ganz ähnlich sein wird, sprich: ER IST VERRÜCKT VOR SORGE! ER DREHT DURCH ER WIRD ALLEN IN VALINOR DIE HÖLLE HEISS MACHEN UM MICH ZU FINDEN UND WENN IHM NIEMAND WEITERHELFEN KANN WIRD ER WOMÖGLICH AMOK LAUFEN ER WIRD GALADRIEL DEN HALS UMDREHEN ER WIRD GIMLI MASSAKRIEREN ER WIRD MANWE UND SÄMTLICHE VALAR IN DEN WAHNSINN TREIBEN ER WIRD GANDALF AN DESSEN BART HINTER SICH HERZIEHEN BIS DER MICH WIEDERFINDET ODER NOCH SCHLIMMER IHM SEINEN LETZTEN REST PFEIFENKRAUT WEGNEHMEN ER WIRD ELROND MIT SEINEN EIGENEN ROBEN ERWÜRGEN UND IHN ZWINGEN MICH WIEDERZUBRINGEN ER-

"Emilia, ich habe leider keine Zeit mehr."

(Oh...schade!)

"Ich habe dir alles genau erklärt, unserer weiteres Vorgehen aus Station. Ich würde mich dir gerne länger und ausführlicher widmen; leider bist du jedoch nicht meine einzige Patientin. Aber wir werden uns ja noch öfter sehen, vermute ich..." Er unterbricht sich kurz um über seinen Scherz zu lachen." Wie auch immer, du solltest jetzt wieder auf die Station zurück gehen. du bist zwar etwas zu früh, aber dann gehst du eben noch etwas länger in die Gruppe... und sag Patrick Bescheid, er ist schon wieder viel zu spät dran...!"

Ja. das ist natürlich alles Patricks Schuld, der Hornochse hat ja auch nicht 50 Minuten überzogen, ach was! Aber das ist schließlich Patricks Schuld. Und Schuldgefühle tun ihm gut, davon hat er viel zu wenig. Aber man muss ihm das nachsehen- ich meine, wenn Kleptomanen Schuldgefühle hätten, dann würden sie ja auch noch Depressionen kriegen... Aber das ist egal, denn schließlich ist das alles Patricks Schuld.

---

Wieder auf der Station, muss ich mich erst mal neu orientieren. Es haben sich ein paar Dinge verändert, während ich in der Neurologie war. Dass Yuls gekommen ist, wusste ich, aber dabei ist es nicht geblieben. Es hat ordentlich Zuwachs gegeben, das sind die Notfälle, die nicht warten können, bis sie nach Warteliste dran sind. Auch Sebastian ist neu, auch wenn ich bei ihm den Grund der Einlieferung nicht ganz verstehe. Er sagt, weil sein Vater ihn so oft im Stich gelassen hat. Ja, und zum abnehmen. Es würde mich belasten, glaube ich, wenn ich zum Abnehmen in die Klapse müsste. Andererseits ist es ja auch eine Essstörung, wenn man zuviel frustfuttert. Ach, egal, nicht mein Problem.

Ich sitze auf meinem Bett und blättere in meinen Büchern, vergleiche die mir zur Verfügung stehenden Berichte über Mittelerde und Valinor mit der Realität. Ja, mir ist langweilig.

Als ich mich gerade dazu durchgerungen habe, meinen Weinführer herauszuholen, um mich über die Fertigung von Rotweinen weiter kundig zu machen- wenn es hier keinen Rod gibt, mach ich mir halt selber welchen-, als die Tür auf geht und- na toll- Linda herein kommt. Sie sieht fertig aus, als wenn sie geweint hätte. Sie sieht mich nicht, aber dafür führt sie Selbstgespräche.

"Wie konnte sie mir das nur antun? Wie nur, wie? Sag es mir, Schatz, ich verstehe es nicht!"

Schatz? Ist sie jetzt auf dem Gollumtrip? Ich dachte, sie stünde auf Elijah, sie sind "doch füreinander BESTIMMT..." Immerhin, sie hat einem Typen, der Elijah nur ein winziges bisschen ähnlich sieht, die Handgelenke gebrochen, weil er komischerweise was dagegen hatte, sich von ihr in einer dunklen Ecke festketten zu lassen. Haben sie ihn eigentlich inzwischen aus der Orthopädie entlassen? Oder steht er immer noch unter Schock? Ich weiß es gar nicht...

Ich sollte vielleicht noch erwähnen, dass Linda mich hasst, weil ich ihr das Leben gerettet habe. Ok, inzwischen kann ich es ein bisschen nachvollziehen, bloß bei uns ist der Unterschied, dass es wirklich Liebe ist. Dass wir VERHEIRATET sind. Und dass es real ist. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass Linda Wahnvorstellungen hat...

"Wirklich, das ist typisch! Sie macht mir alles nach! Elijah, du musst was tun! Sie wird mich vernichten, uns beide vernichten! Sie hasst mich! Elijah, Liebling, ich weiß, wenn du mit ihr redest, wird das alles anders..."

Sie hat mich immer noch nicht entdeckt, obwohl sie wild im Zimmer auf und ab läuft. Es liegt daran, dass sie doch nicht mit sich selbst spricht, sondern mit dem kleinen Elijah-Bildchen in ihrer Hand. Eigentlich hat sie die verboten bekommen, deswegen ist in der Klinik auch alles von Herr der Ringe verboten, das Sillmarillion, die Verschollenen Geschichten etc. sind aber zum Glück erlaubt(es kommt ja auch kein Frodo drin vor), und das ist gut so, sonst würde ich komplett durchdrehen. Die ganzen Verbote helfen aber trotzdem nichts, Linda hat einfach zu viele Bilder. Die Wärterinnen haben schon einen ganzen Hefter voll nur mit Elijah-Sachen, sie wollen sie nicht wegwerfen, sie versteigern sie lieber an Fans bei ebay, "Zum Wohle der Einrichtung". Sprich, eine neue Kaffeemaschine für die Wärterinnen... und noch eine neuere Kaffeemaschine... und eine noch viel neuerere Kaffeemaschine für die Wärterinnen...

Wirklich, die Insassen können echt dankbar sein, dass die Wärterinnen nicht egoistisch sind oder so. Dass sie sich so für uns aufopfern. Und nie auf den Gedanken kämen, erst an sich zu denken, und dann an die armen Irren. Die haben nämlich oberste Priorität!

Gleich nach den Kaffeemaschinen.

Linda läuft immer noch relativ sinnloses Zeug vor sich hin brabbelnd hin und her, doch wenn man sich erst mal reingehört hat und das ständige "Elijah", "Elijah, mein Schatz", "Elijah, my Darling", "Elijah, wirklich, Darling, ich liebe dich", "dieses Miststück" und "DAS MACHT SIE MIT ABSICHT!" heraushört bzw. -zensiert, ist man mit etwas Konzentration sogar in der Lage, sie zu verstehen. Hier der Grund ihres Ärgernisses(gekürzt und zensiert versteht sich, wir wollen hier ja niemanden nerven...):

"Also, echt. Wie konnte sie nur, -PIEP-, du hast es doch sicher auch gemerkt, -PIEP-, -PIEP-, ist dir das nicht aufgefallen -PIEP-? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich toll bin, dass ich die Leute fasziniere, fast so sehr wie du, -PIEP-. Aber ist das ein Grund, den Leuten ALLES nachzumachen? Erst mal ihre Story, -PIEP-! So voll nachgemacht... man merkt, dass sie Aufmerksamkeit will, sonst würde sie wohl kaum so tun, als wäre sie mit diesem -na, wie heißt er- Egobras zusammen. Oder Legoland? Egal, nicht wahr, -PIEP-?. Jedenfalls, ich finde, wenn man Aufmerksamkeit haben will, sollte man niemanden nachmachen, -PIEP-...

-PIEP- übrigens -PIEP- , na, jedenfalls, -PIEP-, ich weiß, dass -PIEP-! Weißt du, -PIEP-, ich meine, wie kann man nur so unauffällig sein? Einfach den Tablettenschrank aufbrechen. Und dann alles fressen, unauffällig die Packungen um sich rumverstreut, dass man auch JA gefunden wird -PIEP-. Dass man auch ja reanidingsda wird...

Ach, -PIEP-, ich verstehe das nicht. Wenn sie mich so toll findet, warum sagt sie es mir nicht einfach, -PIEP-? Und warum akzeptiert sie nicht einfach den Unterschied zwischen erfunden und echt -PIEP-? Ich verstehe es nicht... -PIEP-...-PIEP-...-PIEP-... ja, -PIEP-, ich BIN sauer! Über soviel Doofheit! Weil sie mich fertig macht, aber -PIEP-! Ach -PIEP-...-PIEP-, wirklich...-PIEP- -PIEP- -PIEP- -PIEP-..."

Irgendwann wird sie ruhiger, nämlich, als sie beginnt, heiser zu werden. Erschöpft lässt sie sich irgendwann auf ihr Bett fallen. "Oh, -PIEP-..."

Ich beschließe, mich erst mal nicht zu rühren. ich glaube, dass sie immer noch gefährlich ist, auch wenn sie so müde ist. Mit Linda is nicht zu spaßen!

Ich schließe stattdessen die Augen, versenke mich in mich selbst und forsche nach meinem inneren Kern, nach Legol- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Ist Liebeskummer bei Elben IMMER so schmerzhaft? Wenn ja, hab ich mir definitiv den falschen Mann ausgesucht... und die falsche Dimension...

Typisch.

Ich versenke mich tiefer. Ab einem gewissen Punkt spürt man den Schmerz kaum noch. Man gewöhnt sich quasi daran. Weil es schlimmer nicht mehr werden kann. Schmerzgrenzen sind was wundervolles...

Es ist dunkel um mich herum, eine undurchdringliche, tiefe Dunkelheit, fast, dass man die Schwärze mit Händen greifen kann. Verwundert strecke ich die Hände aus, oder glaube zumindest, dass ich das tue. In dieser Dunkelheit, in der man nichts sieht und auch nichts hört, ist man sich auch nicht sicher, ob man etwas fühlt oder nicht. Wenn ich nichts greife, nichts berühre, wie will ich wissen, ob ich meine Hände überhaupt bewegt habe?

Ich greife ins Nichts. Seltsam, diese Schwerelosigkeit. Ich verstehe es nicht. Wo bin ich? Ich bin nicht ohnmächtig, das weiß ich, und ich habe auch kein goldenes Licht mit silbernen Funken drin gesehen, also kann ich auch davon ausgehen, dass ich in keinem Dimensionsloch gelandet bin. Abgesehen davon sind die sowieso golden innen drin.

Aber wo bin ich dann?

Ich fange gerade an, etwas Angst zu bekommen, als es ganz allmählich heller wird, nicht viel, das Schwarz verändert sich nur ganz langsam von greifbar und beängstigend über undurchdringlich bis zu tiefster Nacht. Und plötzlich schwebe ich auch nicht mehr, ich merke, dass es nicht weiter abwärts geht. Ich scheine auf festem Boden zu stehen, wenngleich ich ihn nicht spüren kann.

Ich gehe probeweise ein paar Schritte. Der Boden scheint zu federn, wobei ich auch das nicht mit Sicherheit sagen kann. Alles wirkt wie in Watte verpackt, ich kann nichts mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, über was ich laufe, ob es Sand ist, eine Wiese, Steine, ein gefrorener See oder heißglühende Lava. Wobei ich letztere wohl doch ausschließen kann, denn die würde ja leuchten und ich bin immer noch in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Ich kann zwar den Himmel vom Boden unterscheiden, und das meilenweit. Doch auch nicht mehr als das. Entweder ich bin in einer Steppe oder Wüste gelandet. Oder – nein, ich bin in einer Wüste gelandet.

Ich „laufe" ein noch ein paar Schritte, zumindest glaube ich es. Seltsam, diese Gefühllosigkeit. Es ist schwer mit so etwas umzugehen, ob es jetzt physische oder psychische Leere ist. Da machen sich die letzten 50 Jahre bezahlt, da habe ich ganz schon Übung gekriegt in solchen Dingen. Man soll's nicht glauben, aber auch Depressionen, Gefühlsleere und Einsamkeit machen sich irgendwann bezahlt, zumal, wenn man gelernt hat, damit umzugehen.

---

Ich laufe immer weiter, Stunden, so kommt es mir vor. Meine Gedanken schweifen ab, immer weiter weg. Immer um ein Thema herum, doch sie streifen es nie, machen einen vorsichtigen Bogen drum herum, wagen sich kühn um Haaresbreite heran. Doch berühren es nie.

Ich will nicht wissen, wo ich bin. Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir geschehen ist, und das kann alles bedeuten. Ich will nicht schon wieder in eine neue Dimension. Ich will nicht, dass alles wieder von vorne anfängt. Lieber bleibe ich in meiner Welt, als dass ich mich schon wieder ein halbes Jahrhundert oder noch länger alleine durch eine Welt schlagen muss, die mich nicht kennt und mich nicht mag. Ich habe mich einmal mit einer fremden Welt auseinander gesetzt, ein Leben gelebt, mit all seinen Widrigkeiten. Ich kann das kein zweites Mal tun. Ich WILL das kein zweites Mal tun. Ich will nicht wissen, wo ich bin. Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich will nicht, dass alles wieder von vorne anfängt...

Aber ich denke ja auch nicht darüber nach. Ich analysiere diese seltsame Schwerelosigkeit, diese seltsame Umgebung. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin, aber darüber muss ich auch nicht nachdenken.

Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ganz hinten, am Horizont, Berge sind, viele Berge, hohe Berge, undurchdringlich, wie es aussieht. Irgendwie scheint mich heute alles einsperren zu wollen...

Und vorne, ganz weit weg, scheint die Ebene auszulaufen, Ich vermeine, Hügel zu erkennen, und –Lichter?

Nein.

Keine Lichter.

Denn Lichter Lichtquelle Feuer (oder noch schlimmer: Strom) Zivilisation KEINE Lichter.

So einfach ist das.

---

Ich habe jegliches (Zeit-)Gefühl verloren. Laufe ich schon 20 Stunden, oder doch erst 20 Minuten? Laufe ich überhaupt. Ich vermag es nicht zu sagen. Langsam geht mir diese Leere auf den Geist.

Ist es eigentlich immer noch so dunkel? Oder laufe ich einfach mit geschlossenen Augen? Ich öffne probeweise bewusst die Augen(sie waren doch zu), kann aber keinen nennenswerten Unterschied feststellen. Kann ich sie auch wieder zu machen.

So geht es weiter, ich weiß nicht wie lang. Laufe ich? Taumele ich? Bewege ich mich überhaupt? Torkele ich immer noch durch diese gottverdammte Einöde, wie es so schön heißt?

Ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde auch nie dazukommen, diesen wirklich weltbewegenden Gedanken weiterzuspinnen, weil ich exakt in diesem Moment gegen irgendwas laufe. Holz, so wie es sich anfühlt und anhört. Ich öffne die Augen.

Und würde sie am liebsten wieder schließen. Licht! Helligkeit! Gleißendes Licht! SCHMERZEN!

Aber an die bin ich ja inzwischen gewöhnt.

Als sich meine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt haben, haben sich meine schlimmsten Alpträume bewahrheitet. Zivilisation. Menschen. LEBEN. Igitt.

Und auch noch irgendwas keltenmäßig Esoterik Gothic angehauchtes mit langen Flatterburgfräuleinkleidchen, mit Flügelärmeln und allem Drum und Dran, wie es aussieht. Und auch noch so viele! Alle inklusive spitze Ohren-

Moment. Sollte ich wirklich und tatsächlich einmal, ein einziges Mal in meinem Leben Glück haben? Ich kann es nicht fassen.

Ich schaue mich um, vergewissere mich. Tatsächlich. Es ist wahr! Ich bin tatsächlich da, wo ich allermeisten hinwollte. Mittelerde. Elben!

Jetzt ist alles nur noch halb so wild. Die Dimension stimmt. Da ist der richtige Kontinent nur noch ein Kinderspiel. Ich kann es kaum fassen...

Da kommen mir auch schon die ersten Zweifel. Bin ich überhaupt in der richtigen Zeit? Ich meine Elben haben wirklich nicht unbeachtliche Lebensspannen, aber das nützt mir bei einer Verfehlung von, na, sagen wir 10 000 Jahren herzlich wenig.

Was ist, wenn Legolas noch gar nicht geboren ist?

Oder noch schlimmer, schon tot?

Oder wenn ich zwar in der richtigen Zeit bin, aber zu richtig, so dass ich quasi doppelt da bin?

Denn ich weiß, ich werde Legolas mit niemandem teilen. Auch nicht mit mir selber.

Ich werde panisch. Ich laufe schneller, schaue wie gehetzt um mich. Erkenne ich irgendetwas wieder? Kann ich irgendwas rekonstruieren? Veränderungen? Was war schon so, was kenne ich anders, WO BIN ICH ÜBERHAUPT?

Mit der Zeit werde ich ruhiger. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich in Valinor bin, also: richtiger Kontinent, richtige Stadt.

Es scheint auch die richtige Zeit zu sein, obwohl ich das auf keinen Fall sicher sagen kann. Es sieht alles so aus, wie ich in Erinnerung habe, aber das hat bei elbischen Maßstäben nichts zu sagen. Und ich habe IMMER noch niemanden gesehen, den ich kenne.

Ich laufe weiter, bis ich auf einmal etwas höre, dass mich stutzen lässt. Ich bin inzwischen längst in Wohngebieten, und ich höre eine Stimme, die mir bekannt vor kommt, die ein Lied singt, dass ich auch irgendwoher kenne, und zwar mehr als gut. Ein Sauflied. Ein ZWERGISCHES Sauflied.

Gimli!

Ich laufe um die Ecke, und da sitzt er, wie er leibt und lebt. Jetzt kann es nur noch aufwärts gehen!

Ich eile auf ihn zu, will ihn gerade überraschen, und vor allem: ihn fragen, wo Legolas ist, als er betrunken vom Stuhl kippt. Na toll.

Egal, nicht entmutigen lassen. Ich laufe weiter, aber nun in das Grundstück hinein, in der festen Annahme, dass, wenn Gimli hier ist, Legolas nicht weit sein kann. Dieses Haus kommt mir allerdings nicht bekannt vor, hier war ich noch nie. Aber von der Art, wie es gebaut und eingerichtet ist, kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass es Legolas´ Haus ist. Er hatte noch nie Sinn für Geschmack. Mischt immer alles zusammen. Alle erinnert zwar an Düsterwald, aber irgendwie auf einander abgestimmt? Denkste.

Einfach alles mit Erinnerungsstücken vollgestopft.

Ich gehe weiter, laufe eine Galerie entlang, die im ersten Stock einmal rund ums ganze Haus gezogen scheint. Er ist ganz nah, ich weiß es, ich kann es fühlen. Glaube ich. Mit dem Fühlen ist das so eine Sache...

Ich gehe um die nächste Ecke und stehe schon halb in einem Zimmer, dass sich zu einer Terrasse, die mit dem Säulengang selbstverständlich verbunden ist, öffnet.

Mein Herz macht einen Sprung. Ich stehe schon halb in SEINEM Zimmer.

Und da sitzt er, ein Buch in der Hand, die Ainulindale, MEINE Ainulindale. Seltsam.. die mag er doch sonst gar nicht.

Aber er liest eh nicht, er starrt nur ins Leere.

Als ich eintrete, hebt er den Kopf. Und sieht mich an.

Ich lächele. Ich bin überglücklich.

„Hallo, Legolas."

Er runzelt die Stirn.

„Wer bist du?"

------------------------


	4. Kapitel 21

**Disclaimer: **siehe Kapitel 18

A/N: Tut mir leid, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat, Ferien sind ja doch ziemlich anstrengend und die Zeit vergeht so schnell wenn man nichts zu tun hat... ;-)

Außerdem muss ich mich in aller Form bei Linda entschuldigen. Als ich die Story damals angefangen hab und sie darum bat, eingebaut zu werden, war NIE beabsichtigt, dass sie so bescheuert wird,. Da ist meine Fantasie mit mir durch gegangen. Jetzt ist es nicht mehr zu ändern aber ES TUT MIR LEID!

Ansonsten: viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst doch bitte ne kleine Review da...büdde

Telepmauriel & Vinyaalcarien: ist euch immer noch nicht aufgefallen, dass ich es MAG, Charaktere und Leser zu foltern? evil grin

Kapitel 21

Try to forget you,  
But without you I feel nothing.  
Don't leave me here, by myself.  
I can't breathe.  
I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, farther away.

(Evanescence- Farther away)

Ich stehe wie erstarrt.

"Was?"

Er legt den Kopf schief und mustert mich.

"Na los, sag schon. Wer bist du?"

Er lallt ein bisschen, so dass es eigentlich mehr nach "na lossagscho. wea bissu?" klingt. Erst jetzt bemerke ich die ganzen Flaschen, die über den Tisch verteilt sind. Und den Boden. Und die Stühle. Und die Couch. Und das Bett. Und auch sonst im ganzen Zimmer...

Leere Flaschen.

Weinflaschen.

Rod-Flaschen...

Was fällt dem eigentlich ein? Geht's dem zu gut? Ich schlage mich hier durch die Dimensionen, ertrage Mitpatienten, stehe Therapiegespräche durch, überlebe eine Reanimierung, kämpfe mich durch die Einöde, kurz: ertrage Einsamkeit, Folter, Hölle und entsetzliche Qualen, sogar den Tod, nur, um zu ihm zu kommen, und was macht er? Er betrinkt sich. Mit ROD!

Wie seltsam.

Den mag er doch sonst gar nicht...

Ich verstehe es nicht. Klar, es ist auch nicht in Ordnung, dass er den ganzen Rod alleine trinkt, das ist schließlich ein bisschen so schlimm, wie Fremd gehen - das ist MEIN Rod.(Aber ich bin nicht süchtig danach!)- aber ich denke mir, dass irgendwas nicht stimmen kann. Weil er Rod ja normalerweise nicht anrührt, erstens trinkt er ihn nicht gerne und zweitens erinnere ich ihn regelmäßig daran, dass er Rod nicht mag, wenn es welchen gibt. Schließlich, ich kann das nicht verantworten, dass mein Ehemann womöglich noch dem Alkohol verfällt. Und wenn ich alle Alkohol- und vor allem Rod-Reserven dieser Welt vernichten muss, ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass er in diesen Teufelskreis der Sucht gerät!

Und ich habe ihn noch nie so betrunken erlebt, ehrlich. Eigentlich habe ich ihn seit unserem Kennen lernen nicht mehr so betrunken erlebt, und das war wirklich übel. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Aber auch noch lang nicht so schlimm wie jetzt.

Und mit Rod hat er sich sowieso noch nie besoffen, das wüsste ich.

"Legolas, du hast zuviel getrunken."

Häh?

Langsam drehe ich mich um. Die Stimme kenne ich doch?

Oh.

Nein.

Bitte, nein.

Nein, nein, nein.

Bitte, lass das alles einen bösen, bösen Alptraum sein.

Bitte...Bitte, lass das nicht wahr sein, wer auch immer sich zuständig fühlt.

Valar? Ilúvatar? Buddha? Allah? ...also gut, von mir aus: GOTT?

Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein!

Galadriel.

"Habsch nisch."

Legolas hat Mühe beim Sprechen, aber das würde jeder haben nach dieser Menge. (Außer mir, hehe. Rod würde mir schließlich nie was Böses tun!)

"Abba wea bissu jesz?"

"Legolas, hör auf damit. Du kennst mich. WAS hast du da überhaupt zu dir genommen, du bist ja vollkommen betrunken..."

Galadriel kommt ein paar Schritte näher, um zu mustern was Legolas da alleine und anscheinend in Rekordzeit runtergekippt hat. Mich beachtet sie gar nicht. Legolas folgt ihr mit den Augen, obwohl ihm das Mühe zu bereiten scheint.

Ich habe allmählich das Gefühl, dass er vorhin gar nicht mich, sondern Galadriel meinte. Als wenn er einfach durch mich hindurch geblickt hätte.

Aber warum? Erkennt er mich denn nicht? Habe ich ihm den überhaupt nicht gefehlt?

Galadriel ist inzwischen bei den Flaschen angekommen. Nun schlägt sie die Hände vorm Gesicht zusammen.

"Seestädter Rotwein! Ach du Liebe Güte, Legolas!"

Auf den Schock muss sie sich erst mal setzen. "Bist du jetzt schon so verzweifelt? Dass du dich nicht nur betrinken musst, sondern dass auch noch mit Seestädter Wein?"

Ihre Empörung und ihr nacktes Entsetzen, nur weil Legolas ein bisschen Rod getrunken hat, empören und entsetzen wiederum mich. Ich beschließe, mich jetzt endlich ins Gespräch einzuklinken.

"Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich dagegen, Galadriel? Lass gefälligst Rod in Ruhe. Er hat dir nichts getan! Und er ist mein bester Freund, er war immer für mich da, auch als DU es nicht warst! Also hör gefälligst auf, ihn in einer Tour zu verletzen!"

Galadriel scheint gar nicht zugehört zu haben. Sie geht durchs Zimmer und zählt die Flaschen. Auch Legolas scheint mich weder gehört noch gesehen zu haben.

"...33, 34, 35, ... sag mal Legolas, WIE VIEL davon hast du getrunken? Das kann doch nicht alles von heute sein..."

Was ist nur los, warum hört mich keiner? Warum sieht mich keiner?

Abrupt dreht Galadriel sich zu Legolas um: "Das ist NICHT alles von heute, oder? Sag, dass das nicht alles von heute ist!"

Huhu, hier bin ich! Ich stürme zu Galadriel, winke vor ihrem Gesicht herum, kneife sie in den Arm. Keine Reaktion.

Inzwischen ist Legolas auch zu einer Regung fähig. Er legt den Kopf schief, sieht Galadriel lange, durchdringend und mit diesem besonderen Blick an, den nur Besoffene beherrschen, und sagt: "Galalilel."

Sonst nichts? Legolas, hier bin ich! Ich schreie es laut heraus, winke mit den Armen auch vor seinem Gesicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, er kann mich wirklich nicht sehen...

"Natürlich , wer denn sonst? Was glaubst du, wer sonst zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit noch hier rumläuft?"

Aber wie ist das denn möglich?

Sie schüttelt milde lächelnd den Kopf, mit diesem nachsichtigen, milden, arroganten ach-du-armes-blödes-naives-ein bisschen irres-Kleinkind-du-hast-doch-im-Grunde-keine-Ahnung-was-läuft-aber-ich-bin-die-Kindergärtnerin-ich-passe-auf-dich-auf-Lächeln, das jeden ankotzt, der es sieht.

Nur ist Legolas zu betrunken dazu.

"Wass..wass...wasasasasasssss.."(Pause.)"Wass willsu?"

Erneut winke ich vor seinem Gesicht herum, kneife ihn, schlage ihn, brülle ihn an. Nichts.

Galadriel dreht sich langsam zu ihm um, anscheinend komplett mit den Nerven fertig. "Legolas..."

Es reicht mir. Ich gehe zum Tisch.. Dort steht eine Vase, ein ausgesprochen hässliches Exemplar zwergischer Töpferkunst. Von Gimli, ein Hochzeitsgeschenk. Na ja. Ich mochte diese Vase eh nie. Und Legolas mochte sie auch nie.

Langsam hebe ich sie hoch, höher, ganz hoch, und lasse sie dann schnell, schneller, ganz schnell fallen.

Legolas dreht sich zu Galadriel um. "Wasn?"

Sie holt tief Luft. Sie muss sich sammeln, sie will ihm nicht sagen, was sie jetzt sagen wird. Sie mag es nicht, andere Leute zu erziehen, auch wenn man das nicht denken würde. Nur, außer ihr macht es halt niemand, und dann muss sie halt ran.

"Legolas, findest -hältst du diesen überzogenen Alkoholkonsum wirklich für gerechtfertigt? Ich meine, glaubst du, dass das eine Lösung ist, sich die ganze Zeit nur zu betrinken, noch dazu mit Seestädter Wein?"

Nichts. Keine Reaktion. Ich verstehe das nicht! Selbst wenn sie mich wirklich nicht sehen könnten, würden sie doch von dem Lärm-Moment.

War ja gar kein Lärm.

Sekunde.

Langsam wende ich den Kopf, um auf den Tisch zu blicken, über dem meine Hände immer noch schweben. IN der Vase. ICH GREIFE EINFACH HINDURCH!

Langsam schaue ich nach unten. Ich stehe noch nicht mal, ich schwebe knapp über dem Boden. Fassungslos sehe ich mich um, versuche, irgendwas anzufassen, durch alles gehe ich hindurch wie Luft.

Erneut kneife ich Galadriel, und diesmal fällt mir auf, dass ich sie gar nicht kneife, sondern nur in ihrem Arm, die Finger gegeneinander presse.

Und das sogar ein winzig klitzekleines bisschen spüre.

ICH BIN EIN GEIST!

Ich fass es nicht. Das ist einfach typisch, wirklich typisch. Und so was passiert mir IMMER.

Warum ist eigentlich alles Pech der Welt so scheiße verteilt? Ich krieg alles ab und der Rest der Welt freut sich seines Lebens. DANKE!

Das is echt unfair.

"Isch binnisch btrungkn!"

Legolas. Faszinierend, dass er noch in der Lage ist, zu sprechen.

"Wir- wir- wiacklisch nich!"

Na, wenigstens halbwegs.

Das ist doch nicht zu fassen. Da bin ich einmal kurz weg und schon betrinkt er sich, noch dazu mit MEINEM Rod, und ich kann ihn nicht mal davon abhalten, weil ich ein Geist bin. Ganz groß.

"Legolas, du bist vollkommen betrunken, und das weißt du selbst am allerbesten. Du bist heute Abend in dein Haus zurückgekehrt, mit der Absicht, dich zu betrinken, erfolgreich, wie man sieht."

Immer muss Galadriel alles besser wissen. Und alles und jeden erziehen. Wenn hier jemand meinen Ehemann erzieht, dann bin ja wohl ich das!

"Gaar nisch waah. Ich hab nua-"

"Zu viel getrunken, das hatten wir schon, Legolas."

"Isch..."

"Legolas, du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen. Du bist ein erwachsener Elb und bist in der Lage, selbst zu entscheiden, was deiner Meinung nach gut für dich ist. Dennoch..."

Pause.

Ich kenne das, diese bedeutungsvollen Pausen. Die macht sie immer, wenn sie ihre Worte besonders sorgfältig und mit viel Bedacht wählt. Hat sie bei Gesprächen mit mir mit Vorliebe verwendet. Ich glaube, sie hat das extra für mich erfunden...

"Ich denke einfach, dass du etwas langsam machen solltest, verstehst du? Das ist nicht unbedingt so gesundheitsfördernd..."

"Dassagsu nuur, weillus füa disch allaine wills. Dassis aba nisch füa disch allaine. Verstehsu? Dasss gehöart nisch dia!"

Galadriel sieht verirrt aus.

"Was.. was meinst du damit etwa sagen... das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?"

"Dochisses! Dasis nisch dia! Dasis... dasis... dasis...ni.. ni... dasis..."

Ich gebe Galadriel wirklich ungern recht, aber es könnte in der Tat stimmen, dass Legolas ein bisschen viel getrunken hat...(ICH WERDE IMMER ABSTREITEN, DASS ICH DAS GESAGT HABE! Aber wenn er der Ansicht ist, dass der Rod ihm gehört, dann KANN etwas nicht schwimmen...)

"Das ist dein also dein Wein? Legolas, ich hatte nicht vor, ihn dir wegzunehmen, dennoch-"

"Dassis ga nich mia! Dassis Em-Em-Emila! Dasiis allllllles ia. Unnn isch pass draufauf."

Mein Legolas! Wirklich immer für mich da.

Ich will ihn küssen, aber als ich schwungvoll durch seinen Kopf hindurch segele, fällt mir wieder ein, dass das ein ziemlich sinnloses Unterfangen ist.

"Indem du alles leer machst?"

Ich mag es nicht, wenn Galadriel recht hat!

"Und vor allem, warum-"

Ihre Stimme ist leiser geworden, klingt nahezu betreten und entschuldigend- nein, das eher nicht.

Aber sie blickt ihn vorsichtig an, will ihm nicht zu Nahe treten und ihn vor allem nicht verletzen. Wie seltsam...

Sie holt tief Luft. "Warum- warum bewachst du den Wein für Emilia?"

Er sieht ziemlich verwundert aus. "Na, weil wennsie widda kommn tut? Dassis nämmlisch ia."

Normalerweise würde ich mich jetzt unheimlich freuen, und(wenngleich ich Legolas nicht knutschen kann) mir doch etwas einfallen lassen, um mich dafür zu bedanken, wie süß er wieder zu mir ist.

Aber wenn Galadriel diesen Blick -diesen ganz speziellen Blick, diesen eigentlich für mich reservierten Blick- drauf hat, heißt es aufpassen. Das kann ALLES bedeuten. Und dieses ALLES ist es, vor dem jeder Mensch Angst haben sollte.

"Legolas-"(wieder diese Pause.)

"Legolas, wir haben doch schon darüber gesprochen."

Nein. Nein, hat sie nicht. Darf sie nicht!

"Nein, hamm wianisch."

Danke.

"Doch haben wir, und das weißt du auch sehr genau."

Oder wusstest es, bis du angefangen hast zu trinken... Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, WARUM er zu Rod gegriffen hat. Definitive Verzweiflungstat.

Toll Galadriel! Ganz groß!

"Legolas, ich weiß, dass dieses Gespräch nicht sehr leicht für dich war, aber du hast es doch eingesehen, nicht wahr?"

Komisch... jetzt klingt sie direkt verzweifelt?

"Das hast du doch, oder?"

Jetzt hat sie einen richtig flehenden Unterton in der Stimme, geradezu, als bettle sie um Vergebung, um Gnade...

"Legolas?"

Da hat jemand ganz, ganz großen Mist gebaut.

Allmählich wird es mir unheimlich. Wie gesagt, Galadriels Blick war schon beängstigend gewesen.

Aber noch viel schlimmer war ihr jetziges Verhalten. Galadriel, flehend, bittend, mit zittriger Stimme, den Tränen nahe?

Wenn es eins gibt, das schlimmer, VIEL schlimmer ist, als wütende Respektspersonen –zu denen Galadriel zweifelsohne zählt- dann sind das VERZWEIFELTE Respektspersonen, Respektspersonen, die vor Verzweiflung, Kummer, Sorge oder allem zusammen weder aus noch ein wissen, Respektspersonen, die keine Ahnung haben, was zu tun ist, die den Tränen sind, die mit ihrer Verantwortung vollkommen überfordert sind.

Denn Respektpersonen sollen nicht verzweifelt sein.

Sie müssen stark sein, immer über alles und jeden informiert sein und über jeden winzigen Vorgang und jede noch so nichtige Veränderung bescheid wissen.

Sie müssen in Streitfällen und/oder Diskussionen Machtworte sprechen, müssen mit Rat und Tat ihren Schutzbefohlenen zur Seite stehen.

Sie müssen Verständnis zeigen, aber manchmal auch streng sein, müssen immer die Balance finden und dürfen nicht ungerecht sein oder zwei Gleichgestellte unterschiedlich behandeln.

Sie müssen Stärke zeigen und Stärke und Zutrauen geben, Traurige trösten, Wütende besänftigen.

Kurz, sie müssen alles machen, was ihre Untergebenen oder Schutzbefohlenen oder wie auch immer man das nennen will, nicht alleine hinkriegen, und das ist praktisch alles, was es gibt, abgesehen vielleicht von Mist bauen, das können die lieben Kinderlein selber, aber dafür sind die Respektspersonen ja da, damit der mist wieder in Ordnung gebracht wird.

Das sind die Aufgaben, wie Respektspersonen sie normalerweise erfüllen sollten.

Also das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was Galadriel gerade macht. Alles ganz, ganz falsch!

Erst einmal habe ich sie so erlebt, so vollkommen am Boden zerstört und hilflos. Erst einmal.

Das war noch in Lothlorien, und sie hatte gerade mit meiner Rod-Privat-Armee Bekanntschaft gemachtsiehe: Leben lernen- Kap.6.

Irgendwie verzweifelt sie immer, wenn sie mehr als einem Rod auf einmal begegnete. Ob sie Angst vor Rod hat?

Wie auch immer, Galadriel sollte jetzt nicht, den Tränen nahe, um ihre Fassung ringen, sondern Legolas nach Kräften ausnüchtern und ihm dann sagen, was Sache ist.

Natürlich, sie würde es nicht so einfach haben wie bei mir, sie würde ihn nicht einfach nach Düsterwald beziehungsweise nach Bruchtal(wo ich ja eigentlich hingesollt hatte, wenn ich nicht abgehauen wäre) abschieben können, denn leider ist er auf dem falschen Kontinent und Elrond ist auch nicht mehr dort, der gondelt ja auch hier irgendwo in der Nähe rum.

Aber selbst wenn Galadriel wüsste, wohin sie Legolas abschieben könnte, dann könnte sie es dennoch nicht tun, schlicht und einfach deshalb, weil sie mit den Nerven vollkommen am Ende ist.

Oder vielleicht doch nicht, denn gerade in dem Moment, als ich das denke, reißt sie sich zusammen, holt tief Luft und beginnt zu reden.

„Legolas, wir haben darüber gesprochen, lange und ausführlich. Das uns beiden keinen Spaß gemacht, und auch mir wäre es lieber, stünden die Dinge nicht so, wie sie es tun. Doch dem ist nicht so. Legolas, du musst dich damit abfinden! Sieh den Tatsachen ins Auge. Ich weiß, dass das nicht leicht ist, aber-"

„-Aba, aba das kannsch nisch."

Moment. Legolas, was kannst du nicht? Hast du nicht vorhin gesagt, dass sie mit dir noch nicht über -na, wovon immer sie es auch hat- geredet hat?

„Erinnerst du dich wieder?"

Galadriel scheint nicht zu wissen ob sie sich darüber freuen oder darüber traurig sein soll.

„La-la-latürnich."

Auch Legolas sieht nicht allzu glücklich aus.

Und mir ist spätestens jetzt sonnenklar, warum er sich betrunken hat, noch dazu mit anscheinend allen Rod-Vorräten, die in ganz Valinor zu bekommen sind. WAS zur Hölle hat Galadriel ihm erzählt, dass er derart mit den Nerven fertig ist? Natürlich er trinkt gerne mal einen über den Durst(abgesehen von Rod), er ist schließlich mein Ehemann, und ja, ein bisschen Frustsaufen hat noch keinem geschadet, aber so...

Sowieso ist es für solche Frustbesäufnisse viel zu vernünftig, richtig zum Kotzen ist das manchmal. Spätestens nach dem dritten Glas steht er auf. Weil er ein Elb ist, merkt er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gar nichts, da müsste er schon das dreifache trinken.

Er steht also auf, und während ich dann den restlichen Alkohol vernichte (an dem er jetzt nicht mehr interessiert ist und der ja sonst schlecht wird), macht er sich daran, das Problem zu lösen, ohne Alkohol, weil der einem dabei ja eh nicht weiterhilft(zumindest seiner Meinung nach – mir gibt Rod jedenfalls immer äußerst brauchbare Ratschläge) und man mit klarem Kopf ja viel weiterkommt bla bla.

Im Allgemeinen hat er das Problem dann nach einer Weile gelöst, kommt er mir zurück um mit mir gemeinsam auf die Lösung des Problems anzustoßen. Also, wenn noch was zum Anstoßen da ist. Wenn nicht(und das ist meistens der Fall) dann überlegt er sich was anderes zu feiern, was meistens darin ausartet, dass er mich bis zur Ausnüchterung kitzelt. Oder ähnliches.

Jedenfalls, Legolas veranstaltet im Allgemeinen keine Frustbesäufnisse, schon gar nicht so. Also was zur Hölle hat Galadriel ihm erzählt?

„Und, was hast du dazu zu sagen?"

Galadriel sieht wieder etwas strenger, etwas Respektspersons-artiger aus. Vermutlich, weil Legolas wieder etwas zurechnungsfähiger wirkt. Das gibt ihr die Möglichkeit, sich rational mit ihm auseinanderzusetzen.

Mit Betrunkenen hat sie es nicht so – sie hat es, obwohl sie bei mir ja reichlich Trainingsmöglichkeiten hatte, nie wirklich gelernt, mit alkoholisierten Menschen umzugehen- aber sobald irgendwo noch ein Funken gesunder Menschen-, Elben, Zwergen-, Hobbit- oder was auch immer Verstand aufzufinden ist, findet sie sich wieder zurecht.

„Wa-wa-wasollschn sagn?"

Galadriel sieht schon wieder nicht mehr so positiv aus, geradezu betroffen senkt sie den Kopf.

„Vielleicht- vielleicht warum du es für nötig hieltest, dich unnötig zu betrinken?"

"Da-das wannisch unnötisch. Das weisu ganzenau. Isch- isch ha-ha-hatt duast."

„Ach so, du warst durstig. Legolas..."

Wieder muss sie diese Pause machen. Weil es jetzt wieder ernst wird. Weil er wieder so schlimm lallt. Und weil er wieder droht, in die verworrenen und irrationalen Gedanken seines Alkoholrausches abzudriften.

„Legolas"(tiefes, um Konzentration und Fassung ringendes Luftholen), „Legolas, du hast dich doch nicht mit Dutzenden Flaschen Rotwein(FALSCH! ROD WINE!) betrunken, nur weil du durstig warst?"

Keine Antwort. Legolas starrt mit leerem Blick vor sich hin. Galadriel seufzt, sie sieht ebenso wie ich, dass mit Legolas jetzt nichts mehr anzufangen ist.

Erschöpft lässt sie sich in einen Sessel fallen(nicht, ohne ihn vorher von Rodleichen frei räumen zu müssen), und stützt den Kopf in die Hände, alles wäre alles, was sie zu bedenken hat, viel zu viel und viel zu schwer, als wenn ihr Kopf das Gewicht alleine tragen könnte.

Ich kapiere gar nichts mehr. Was zur Hölle ist jetzt eigentlich los? Wovon haben die eigentlich geredet? Warum ist Legolas so fertig und Galadriel auch?

Ich muss sagen, dass ich es extrem unfair finde, mich nicht über die Umstände aufzuklären. Ich als seine Ehefrau trage die Verantwortung für ihn! Ich habe ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, was hier gespielt wird! Ich überlege einen Moment lang ernsthaft, Galadriel zu verklagen – bis mir dann wieder einfällt, dass sie mich eh nicht sieht, nicht hört und auch ansonsten nicht das geringste von meiner Anwesenheit ahnt. Typisch.

----

Eine ziemlich lange Weile passiert so gut wie gar nichts. Legolas hängt auf seinem Sessel rum und starrt trübsinnig ins Leere. Galadriel ist auf dem Sessel in sich zusammengesunken; auch sie starrt ins Nichts.

Ich habe immer noch keine neuen Informationen darüber, was jetzt eigentlich passiert ist, aber dennoch schleicht sich etwas wie eine dunkle Ahnung in meine Gedanken ein. Oder nein, Ahnung ist das falsche Wort. Das würde bedeuten, dass ich wüsste, was los ist. In Wirklichkeit habe ich nicht die geringste Ahnung.

Aber allmählich meine ich fast den seelischen Schmerz zu fühlen, der die beiden quält. Ich kann geradezu spüren, wie sie vor Kummer weder aus noch ein wissen. Beinahe habe ich das Gefühl, ihr Leid mit ihnen zu teilen. Fast, dass ich den Schmerz ebenfalls spüre. Ich kann mich förmlich in den Schmerz einfühlen, nicht in die Gründe, aber in das Gefühl, den Schmerz an sich. Es tut direkt weh.

Scheiß Elbendasein.

Zum Glück muss ich das ganze nicht mehr weiter ertragen, weil auf einmal alles zu ruckeln anfängt. Der Boden, die Wände, ich: alles wackelt, zittert, bebt.

Auch Galadriel und Legolas beben, doch das Seltsame daran ist, dass sie wackeln, alles wären sie ein Teil eines Bildes oder so; keine eigenen Personen, nur der Teil eines einziges großen Gemäldes.

Alles wackelt immer stärker, beginnt zu verschwimmen.

Und als es kaum noch auszuhalten ist und ich das Gefühl habe, mich wirklich bald übergeben zu müssen, wird –was ganz neues- wieder mal alles dunkel.


End file.
